


L'intelletuale e la regina

by Naquar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: John, Freddie e gli scacchi...





	L'intelletuale e la regina

Erano entrambi seduti con le gambe incrociate l'uno davanti all'altro, in mezzo una scacchiera, stava ad indicare un'appassionata partita che andava avanti da un bel pezzo.   
Persino una persona dal carattere impaziente e capriccioso, come Freddie Mercury pareva molto concentrato, gli era persino venuta una ruga sulla fronte per via della concentrazione.   
Il suo avversario era decisamente l'opposto di lui: con i suoi occhialini rotondi, i capelli biondi lunghi, scarmigliati e naso aquilino; gli occhi – alla apparenza placidi da intellettualoide (cui avevano fatto impazzire mezzo mondo) – studiavano, calcolavano la prossima mossa.   
John Lennon si passò una mano sul mento: lo faceva sempre quando lo coglieva un'ispirazione improvvisa o doveva fare qualcosa di importante o come districare un nodo di Salomone.  
Non credeva che il suo avversario fosse diventato forte, strano a dirsi perché la prima che l'aveva prima volta che glielo aveva proposto, Freddie si era rifiutato, come la Regina Antonietta guarda un topo...il suo grande difetto nel gioco era che amava essere precipitoso, correva rischi inutili e riusciva quasi sempre a vincere solo perché aveva una sfortuna sfacciata.   
“Pff” fece Freddie in una sorta di smorfia divertita.   
Quel suono fece distogliere lo sguardo di John dalla scacchiera per qualche secondo e di posarlo direttamente negli occhi scuri dell'amico. Non perse neanche un grammo della concentrazione perché era assolutamente convinto e determinato di poter vincere.   
“Che c'è?” fece John scocciato.   
“Sei sempre così concentrato, non ti consumeranno i neuroni?” lo prese in giro Freddie in tono soave.  
“Oh vedo che ti preoccupi sempre degli altri” ribatté sarcastico John.   
“L'ho fatto per tutto il tempo”  
John spostò una pedina.   
“Chissà perché non ti credo, sei sempre concentrato su te stesso, senza offesa”   
Freddie gli lanciò un'occhiataccia poi mosse la Torre mangiando un pedone avversario.   
“Ecco ti sei offeso. Non ti si può mai lanciare una critica costruttiva che t'incazzi subito”   
“Non lo sono ma tu continui a criticarmi”   
“É proprio vero che certa gente non guarisce neanche da morta” rise John. E fu alquanto soddisfatto della faccia sempre più scura dell'altro.   
“Semmai sarebbe “neanche uno scemo guarisce da morto”...grazie tante, Jolenn” ribatté Freddie, scuotendo il capo.   
John aveva scordato l'irritante abitudine di Freddie di dare soprannomi a tutti quelli che conosceva. La prima o la seconda volta che si erano incontrati lo aveva chiamato Jolenn, prima di mettersi a ridere.   
E John, per vendetta lo aveva tempestato di proverbi di tutti i generi.   
“Non mi chiamo Jolenn, sembra un cazzo di nome da donna!”   
“E allora tu piantala con i tuoi detti o proverbi”   
John si umettò le labbra. Studiò le prossime mosse per poter incastrare il re dell'altro, purtroppo non gli rimanevano molti pezzi, ma lui era riuscito a vincere anche con poco.   
Riuscì a far fuori un cavallo del suo avversario.   
“Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
“Dimmi”  
“Da dove gli hai imparati sti soprannomi?”   
Freddie fece una faccia una sorniona. “Non lo so, farà parte della mia immensa fantasia”   
“O forse perché sei solamente gasato e difficilmente si poteva sfuggire da uno come te” suggerì John ridendo.   
“Niente di tutto questo” rispose Freddie in tono altezzoso.   
John non gli credette nemmeno un po'.   
L'altro ricambiò il suo sguardo tranquillamente. “Mi adoravano”  
“Ah sì? Roger, Brian e John...si lamentavano spesso di te. Prima che tu arrivassi qui, ogni tanto riuscivo a sentire qualche conversazione e dicevano che eri una primadonna rompicoglioni, e che volevi sempre rubare la scena a loro. Li hai costretti a conciarsi come dei deficienti in quel video* ( John stava furiosamente cercando di trattenere le lacrime, per il non ridere) e Dio...erano così deliziosi che sembravano dei pagliacci in un circo”  
Il cantante dei Queen divenne rosso papavero per l'imbarazzo di fronte ad un simile stoccata. Sapeva che nel lontano '84 li aveva costretti a vestirsi con quei costumi orridi, l'unico fortunato ( si fa per dire) era stato Brian che aveva ottenuto la mitica chitarra col teschio, andata poi persa da qualche parte e senza contare tutte le altre volte cosa aveva fatto passare a quei tre, i suoi colleghi gli avevano spedito tante di quelle maledizioni, peggio che un rito woodoo.   
D'altro canto, anche quei tre non scherzavano: la loro buona dose di cazzate le avevano fatte anche loro...quindi che cavolo rompevano le palle a lui?   
“Come sei carino”   
“Non capisco perché ti sei preso la briga di andare a spiare le conversazioni altrui, specie di disgraziato. Specialmente se riguardano me” esclamò Freddie petulante come moccioso che vuole le caramelle.  
“Primo posso fare quello che voglio, secondo perché non posso farlo? Tu l'altra volta non hai fatto che prendermi in giro col fatto che io e Paul somigliavamo a due pezzi incollati col bostik e Yoko in mezzo...”   
Il musicista di Imagine si prese un piccola vendetta mangiando altri due pezzi di Freddie che lanciò un'esclamazione di protesta.   
“Sono spiacente”   
“Un corno” sputò velenoso Freddie.   
Giocarono per altro po' in silenzio.   
La partita stava volgendo verso la parità.   
Freddie batté le palpebre.   
“Jolenn quando...quando hai ascoltato i discorsi di quei tre sentivano anche la mia mancanza?”   
La domanda lasciò il Lennon un po' spiazzato. A volte Freddie attaccava con quei discordi, ma mai più di tanto.   
“Sì, sentono la tua mancanza...” mormorò leggermente ironico.   
“Certo che quei tre sono noiosi, accidenti” sbuffò Freddie anche se in realtà sentiva anche lui mancanza di John, Roger e Brian.   
“Anche Yoko mi pensa sempre” ammiccò John.   
“Be' siamo morti da un pezzo...e siamo finiti qui, sarà stato il destino o...”  
“...o la sfiga. E comunque sei insopportabile” completò per lui, il cantante dei Queen.   
“Grazie tante”   
“Questa è la vita” dichiarò Freddie. Le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso svelando i denti storti prima di far cadere il Re di John nello scacco matto.   
...seguirono un sacco di proteste da parte di John.   
“Con te non gioco più! Non faccio altro che perdere!” si lamentò il povero musicista scuotendo la testa. Rimise a posto le pedine con cura e poi si alzò, portandosi via anche la scacchiera.   
Freddie si mise una mano sotto al mento, guardando John Lennon. Con la certezza che prima o poi, con una sfacciataggine tipica sua, gli avrebbe di nuovo chiesto di giocare.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota autore: Fred e Company amavano molto John Lennon, John Deacon non credo perché amava il funk. Infatti quando seppero la sua morte, gli dedicarono una canzone, ma l'emozione era troppa e sbagliarono accordi.   
> John Lennon pare che fosse molto legato a Paul McCartey, dicevano che fossero inseparabili, sino a che non arrivò Yoko che li divise.   
> Paul odiava Yoko per diversi motivi anche di natura economica. Anche se non fan dei Beatles o di Yoko, volevo dedicare loro questa fic.  
> Ciao. 
> 
> *It's Hard Life


End file.
